Sweet Love
by bluerosety
Summary: Tyson loves Kai, but how does Kai feel?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello, my name is bluerosety, I'm new at this site, please I would truly be grateful if you review my incoming stories :). I'm not a great writer, but I can try.

**Summary: **Tyson loves Kai, but how those he (Kai) feel?

**Disclaimer: **I sadly** don't own Beyblade or **its **characters u.u **because if I did,** IT Would **Probablybe a** lot _different_ **

**Warnings: **This** will **be **TyKa **_and _**MaRa **maybe** _s_**_om**e**_** KeHi. IF** you don't like yaoi please leave, I'm just warning you if you do not like this pairings, **_please_** I don't want any flames. :). Also mild swearing!

On with the show… um I mean story **_ENJOY_** :)!

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

It was a warm day… scratch that it was hot, period. In was one of those day were all you want to do, is stay inside the house with the air conditioner on, and do nothing. That would be **_a _**normal person's idea, but for four youth this was not their day. --;

"Kai, could we please stop _now!_" a young boy with midnight blue hair whine.

"No." came the blunt answer from a two-tone hair _boy_.

"Come on Kai, as I hate to admitted I also agree with him." Said a black haired kid with cat-like features.

"Yeah, can we stop," said another one with blonde hair and freckles, "I mean, it's really hot out here." --;

The say two-tone haired youth just close his eyes and lean on a nearby tree with his arms cross.

"Could you stop whining already, it's getting on my nerves."

"But Kai, we already have been practicing for _five_ _hours_, and I'm tire and hungry."

"Fine you babies, we'll stop, I don't want to hear any more whining."

The Bladebrakers had been practicing for a while now (-_coughfivehourscough_-) and were tired.

"**Wait!**" yell a girl with brown hair.

"What is it Hilary?" ask Tyson.

"Well, I was wondering," she turn to Kai, "Why did you make Kenny practice with you guys?"

All of them turn to Kai waiting for an answer, "Payback."

All fell anime style with a huge sweat drop on their heads. ;

"**WHAAAT!**" she screamed really loud.

"Um, payback?" ask Ray a little unsure if he wanted to know. --

"Yes, payback." Kai said with a smirk on his handsome face, and a glint in his sapphire eyes (1). (Which was rare.)

"I'm afraid to ask… um, but _what_ exactly happened?" Max ask, curiosity getting the better of him.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

I don't know what his eyes color is, (sorry). I only know that there're kind of red or purple

End of my very first chapter Yea! (Starts dancing) ;

Hope you enjoy it, if you want to know what happens next tune in next time in Sweet Love.

I'll give you a hint; it has to do with Dranzer! XP. See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Brt: Hi there I would love to thank:

Fireiegurl, LiahwoodskainTalalover, Kai's the Best, and Road Kill Roko, for reviewing my very first story; love you guys :), also one of my friends (who is a great writer) read the story and said that it was kind of weak V.V, that I wasn't putting enough of the main pairing TyKa in it. So I'm doing a twist in this chapter, hope you don't mind. In another note: the setting is at the beginning of G-revolution, but Daichi isn't in it.

Disclaimer: Sadly don't own V.V

Warning: Not much, just yaoi n.n

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The Bladebrakers were all waiting for Kais' answer, "He messed with Dranzers' blade." He answered in a bore tone. Tyson looked nervous.

"Is that the only reason?" asked a sweat dropping Rei.

"Hey, where _is_ your blade?" asked Max, "now that I think about it, you haven't being practicing with us."

"Yeah, you're right." Stated Hilary.

"Whatever here take a look." Kai showed them his blade: instead of Dranzers' blue blade, resting in his palm was a_ pink _blade. Everybody, except Tyson, started laughing their heads off.

Tyson knew it was time to run for the hills.

"That's hilarious!" Max said with a giggle.

"Hey, where _is_ Kenny?" question Hilary.

"He's still running laps." Answered Kai, they all fell anime style.

"Kai don't you think you're been a little too hard on him?" said Rei.

"Yeah, I mean Kenny isn't one for exercise, if you know what I mean." Stated Max.

Just as he was saying this, poor Kenny came walking in a _very_ slow pace.

"Kai… I'm…done." He said between gasps of full air, then he collapse.

"Oh my God, Kenny are you alright?" shrieked Hilary.

"I'm fine… just… tired… that's all." He answered her slowly.

"I guess you learned your lesson, am I right?" Kai said, and smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Kenny asked fully recover by now.

Kai showed him the blade. Kenny starter laughing, "Why (laugh) is (laugh) your blade (giggle) pink?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you know what I'm talking, you did this to it."

"What! I certainly didn't do it." Kenny tried to defense himself. "If it wasn't you, then who?" all turn towards Tyson, who had been extremely quite since the entire conversation had starter. "Um… hi?" he asked nervous.

They all knew he was in for it. Kai walked toward him, stopping in front of him, he put a hand in his shoulder. All were waiting for him to yell at Tyson, but almost got a heart attack, because of what he said; "Don't do it again, ok." Tyson could only nod his head. The others were not only stun by his words, but also by his softer tone. Then he walked inside the dojo, leaving the now smiling midnight-haired boy outside.

Kenny was the first to come out of shock, "Hey no fair, I got to do laps, and all he gets is a _warning_?" he all but yell.

TYKATYKATYKATYKATYKATYKATYKATYKATYKATYKATYKATYKA

Well I'm done with the second chapter; hope you like it. I was actually re-writing this in my notebook during my history class, we were watching a video on pyramids. Like I said before the story: my friend read it and gave me some pointers. I already had it finish but since she told me things, I'm re-writing it all. So this will take me awhile to update. I'm also a Spanish speaker; so forgive me for grammar and spelling mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brt:** Hi I'm back again! So sorry for not updating, but I had too much homework (School sucks!) anyways here's another chapter for Sweet Love. I'm also having writers-block (never thought I get one of those) now I know how many of you felt!

This chapter is also a short chap, sorry! And thank-you for reviewing!

**Warning:** not much just TyKa, and shortness of chap.

**Disclaimer:** I still can't get the rights to Beyblade, rats.

TYKATYKATYKATYKATYKATYKATYKATYKATYKATYKATYLKATYKA

"What just happened?" asked a now recovered Rei. All turned to Tyson who was still smiling, "How come I get laps and you only received a warning?" Kenny was less then pleased, at the account of all being Tyson's fault.

In respond Tyson's smile just got wider, "Isn't a great day today?" he said with eyes shining. "Ok, what's wrong with him?" Max said, while scooting away from his best friend, "I don't know, but I do know one thing," all turn towards Rei, "He's lost it." all felled anime style.

"I'm going to get some lunch," the still smiling Tyson began, "want to join me?"

"No it's ok, you go right ahead, will catch you in a little while." Max tried to sound cheerful, and not succeeding for the fact that they were a little freak out.

With that said the midnight-haired boy skipped off humming a tune, and saying that the sky was bluer.

"There's must be something wrong with him and Kai, don't you agree?" Stated Kenny.

"Yes, but the question is, what?" they ponder the question when…

"**I got it!**" exclaimed Hilary, with a victory sing.

"What do you get?" they all wanted to know.

"Oh, come on is so simple, even a five year old would get It." she was by now bouncing with delight.

"Hil, what are you implying?" all the boys were _very _confused.

"Come on, don't tell me you guys don't understand?" they nodded their heads, "Well just think about it…"

After a while, more like five minutes, they gave up. "Hil, what on earth are you talking about?" she sigh, "Oh, alright I'll tell you…" she shook her head, "No, I'll give you a hint." They all gave an exasperated sigh; the happy brunet ignored this.

"It has to do with Tyson and Kai." They blink once, twice; "_WHAT!"_

"Just think about it," she sounded serious, "One, Kai hasn't being to tough on Tyson lately, two he's more talkative, and right now, he didn't beat the crap out of him; am I right?" they nodded.

"Now Tyson, one he isn't so loud, nor annoying, two he's eating less, and he's more…" she paused, and seem to think about it.

"_Normal_, am I also right?" again they agreed.

"Still I don't get it." poor Kenny was getting frustrated, for he who was to know logic, and always got the answers.

"You guys are hopeless, haven't you notice the way the look at each other, how the seem to blush every time it happens," they shook their heads, "Also when they seem to lost their voice, every time the other speaks?"

"We're sorry Hilary, but we just don't get it."

"Just think about it, and really think not just for five minutes." She had a smile that said are-you-guys-stupid-or-what.

This time they did what there were told and realization hit them, when it did they could only say one thing. "Oh."

KATYKATYKATYKATYKATYKATYKATYKATYKATYKATYKATYKATYKAT

**Brt:** That all folks! (NOT) anyways I guess they finally realized our love interest in our favorite couple! I wander were will this lead to, and what will they do?. This chapter was to get the others involve in the scene, and so for didn't have TyKa goodness in it, but trust me it will come! R&R :).


	4. Chapter 4

Brt: I'm tired -.- can't barely stay awake… need sleep can't think straight, it's Saturday night –yawn- I have just finish watching a new Full Metal Alchemist, it was so… emotional I cried ;.; the new Inuyasha episode was awesome, loved it, now I'm watching S-Cry-Ed. It's 12:03 AM, lets see if I don't make to much mistakes VV

Warnings: Do I really need to say them, to put it simple yaoi!

Disclaimer: No, it's not mine (we would be seeing more TyKa :)

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

(With Kai after he left :)

_'I can't believe I said that!' _Kai was sitting in his room, _'now they'll think I'm becoming soft, but Tyson did look cute confuse.'_ He mentally scowled himself. _'Why did it have to be him of all people?'_ He was sitting in his bed, _'Why not Tala, oh yeah Bryan would of have kill me already, and besides Tyson is very cute, his eyes are just to innocent, his smile, that laugh of his. Ok I need to stop thinking about him!'_

He stood up opened the door, and headed down the hall to the kitchen.

When he arrived there; he saw the last person he wanted to think about sitting in a chair making himself a sandwich, _'Tyson'_

(With Ty when he left :)

Tyson was heading towards the kitchen; got out the ingredients for a sandwich and sat himself in a chair. _'I can't believe he said that, I'm so happy, why? Oh, simple: I love Kai!' _Tyson smiled to himself, but suddenly felt someone staring at him, he slowly turned around only to find himself alone, _'I could swear I felt someone.' _He shrugged his shoulder and turn to finish his sandwich.

(With Kai)

_'Damn, he almost saw me looking at him.'_ He sighed and left for his room. He felled on the bed and closed his eyes, once again his mind filled with memories of the midnight-haired boy. Not knowing that the other boy was doing the same.

(With the others ;)

When the boys had finally figure it out they were speechless, until "I have a plan." Hilary replied victorious. All of them turned to the only girl in their group.

"So…" Rei tried to encourage.

"We'll help them!" they blinked.

"Say what?" all said in union.

"We're going to help them get together, don't you agree the make a great couple!" she seemed to go in dream mode.

"Alright I'll help." Max smiled.

"If Maxi is helping so am I." Declared a smirking Rei, all turn to Kenny.

"Sure, I always wander if opposites do attract." They sweat-drop.

"Yes, now all we need are two more people." Hilary had a knowing smile.

Once again the guys were confuse, "Who."

Hilary's smile got wider, "The two people are…"

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

**Brt: **Yeah I'm done and its 1:20 AM XD I think I lost some brain cells, I'm wiped, need sleep. I bet you already know who the two persons are, don't you :)?

**Tyson&Kai:** -reading the next chapter- you're joking, right?

**Brt: **Nope –smiling evilly- R&R :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Brt:** Hi **thank-you all** who is reviewing, and the people who guessed Tala and Bryan, guess what? You were _so_ right :) But they won't appear until the _end_ of the chapter. Also those who wanted a longer chapter they also get their wish granted :) I'm totally happy I passed a math test with a 102. I know that it isn't that great, but for someone who has _always_ fail any kind of math related stuff, I'm happy :) Math just doesn't stick to my brain, it's like a thunderbolt; it flashes once and it disappears XD I'll stop my ramblings, here is the story:

**Warnings:** You know the usual, ooc (a lot), and yaoi :D

**Disclaimer:** Have you seen Kai kiss Tyson? I thought so ;)

TYKATYKATYKATYKATYKATYKATYKATYKATYKATYKATYKATYKA

Something was wrong and Kai could sense it, it all starter when the others returned from outside, all wearing identical grins plaster in their faces. It was as if they were hiding, no, _doing_ something, and this made him more self-conscience at every thing they did. Kai could also tell Tyson was aware of their mysterious ways, but didn't question them, yet.

"Hey, guys?" he starter quietly; they were all eating lunch.

"Yes?" all answered at the same time, freaking Tyson and Kai even more.

"Um, is there something you're not telling us?" they tilted their heads a little.

"Why, of course not Ty, what gave you that idea?" Max asked with an innocent smile playing on his face. It's official Kai and Tyson _were_ freak out.

"Are you accusing us of keeping secrets from you?" Hilary faked hurt.

"Yes, Ty don't you _trust_ us?" Rei said with eyes down.

"Of course not, we do trust you, a lot, we were just curious that's all!" he tried to defense himself. They knew were to push his buttons, they knew he couldn't stay mad at them.

"You know what they say Ty, 'Curiosity killed the cat.'" Kenny said, Tyson paled.

"Yes but 'satisfactory brought it back.'" This time it was Kai to step up, and join the conversation. The others looked at each other, as if conversing between each other.

"Yes, well I need to make a call, I'll be right back." With that said, Hilary stood up and left the kitchen. A deadly silence fell upon the remaining occupants, two glaring at the others, and three refusing to look up. It was so silent they were able to catch some of Hilary's phone conversation.

"What the hell do you mean, you can't come!" three were wide eyed while two were blinking in confusion.

"I could care less about _that _you idiot." There was a pause until Hilary's voice sounded again, "Kenny, come here, and bring Dizzy with you!" the chief left, leaving four confuse boys. After awhile both, with Dizzy, come through the door with a _victorious _smile, Kai knew it wasn't one of being happy, but rather a mischievous one. _'They're hiding something I can sense it, damn it even see it, but the question is what?'_ he mused to himself. Not knowing that a certain blue-haired boy was doing the same.

(Time change: night)

The whole day was uneventful and it was now seven-thirty; "Well, is time for me and Kenny to head home, isn't that right Chief?" Hilary stood up while saying it.

"Of course Hil." she blushed from the nickname; Rei and Max also stood up.

"We'll be going too." Rei said faking sleep, Max doing the same.

"Um, Rei?" Tyson started, Rei turn, "Yes?"

"You and Maxi stay here, remember?" They felled anime style.

"Of course we knew that; we were only playing with you guys, isn't that right Maxi?" he laugh a little.

"Sure, Rei what ever you said." Kai didn't look convince though.

"We decided to walk Hil and Kenny home today, right guys?" The golden-eye boy glanced at the others.

"Sure, what ever _you_ say!" all answer sweat dropping.

They say their goodbyes, and where off.

(With Tyson & Kai)

"They sure are acting weird aren't they?" Tyson look to were Kai was reading a book, sited in a chair.

"Yes, for once you're right," Tyson pouted, "I wander what they're up to?" Both mused for a moment before giving up.

"We should watch them closely, don't you agree?" the blue boy asked his captain and secret crush; "Yes, lets." Said that, both said goodnight and headed to bed, both having thoughts of the other.

(The others)

The others were walking to Hilary's house first, "So Hilary, how did the plan go?" asked a smiling Max, whom was eating a candy bar.

"At first they didn't wanted to come, but after I explain them the plan to get Ty and Kai together, and add some competition it was easy!" by now she was bouncing with happiness.

"What kind of competition exactly?" Rei asked looking at Kenny who was typing in his computer, whom was complaining about not being informed about '_the plan' _

"I asked Kenny and Dizzy's help," they were waiting, "So I just said that they wouldn't be able to defeat Tyson and Kai in one beybattle, so they say that they would come tomorrow morning."

"Well, that's the first step to the plan, next one it won't be easy." Kenny said, all agreed.

(At the next morning:)

All the occupants of the Granger dojo were sleeping peaceful, each having dreams of one of their teammates; that was until a _loud_ knock waked them up. Two knew who it was, the other two were angry for being interrupted, and their dreams disturb, each dreaming of the other.

"Who the hell is it? It's Saturday for peek's sakes!" a _very _annoyed Hiwatari fallow by a peeved Granger opened the door.

"Hi Kai, I see you haven't waken up just yet." A cheerful respond greeted him, now Kai is a very easy going guy, and doesn't lose his cool just because he was waken in the middle of him confessing by a knock on the door. Yes, that's _usually_ what would happen, but not today…

"Tala you bastard, what the hell are you fucking doing here!" oh yes Kai was _very _mad.

MARAMARAMARAMARAMARAMARAMARAMARAMARAMARAMARAMAR

**Brt: **So..? is that long enough hope it is :) Well see ya next time. Also Tala will be major ooc in this story, sorry for that :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Brt: **So sorry for taking so long to update XD I sadly don't have a reason only laziness, and the fact of the computer going coco on me :( We don't know what's wrong with it, but it has something to do with the hard-drive, or something like that, (I suck at computers!) I would love to thank all who has review since the posting of the first chapter all: **Thank-you!** Here's another chapter of Sweet love.

**Warnings:** to put it simply yaoi! ;D

**Disclaimer: **-sigh- no is still not mine, though I wish :)

FDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFD

"Well, good morning to you too!" the happy redhead ignored his friend rude remark, and gave him a sunny smile. Only succeeding to make the mad Hiwatari even angrier.

"So what's the plan?" he was receiving questioning stares by both blue heads. When Kai was about to question him, he felt a sudden wind pass him, and saw a scene that was amusing. It turns out that the sudden wind were both Rei and Max tackling the poor redhead and covering his mouth. Saying things like shut-up and you're going to ruin everything. Kai's eyes narrowed in suspicious.

"What are you doing?" the three boys that were sitting at the ground looked at each other and shuck their heads at the same time. If Kai was suspicious, now he knew they were up to something.

"So, why are you guys here again?" the still sleepy Granger asked, while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Kai found it cute.

"We just thought it would be fun to say hi to our friend here." Tala said while putting an arm around Kai, who was looking beyond annoyed.

"So are you going to stand there or are you going to let us in?" Bryan spoke for the first time they had arrived there.

"Oh, sure!" Tyson seemed to be awake by now. When they were all inside both Rei and Max said they needed to go to Kenny's house.

"But what about practice?" the blue head asked them, whom in turn turned to their captain who was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper; he raised a brow.

"Whatever, is cancel." The two gave each other high-fives before drinking their last of their milk and where about to run out when a cough stopped them.

"Hey, why don't you show us around for a bit?" Tala tried to sound excited about having a tour. Rei gave a confuse stare at both Russians before it hit him.

"Sure, we'll stop by Kenny's and Hilary's too." He was trying to get Max to help him, who for some seconds was also confuse, until realization hit home.

"Yeah, we'll see you later Tyson, Kai, try to don't have too much fun!" say boys whom were drinking choke in their drinks from the hided message.

Max gave an innocent look, "Was it something I said." They now knew that the _innocent_ Max wasn't so innocent after all.

"Um, bye guys, have fun!" Tyson called after them. When they were gone he turned to his captain.

"Ok, what's going on?" Kai gave him a look that said do-you-think-I-know; Tyson just smiled. "So do you want to do something?" Kai looked at him before answering, "Sure, so what is that you want to do?"

Tyson seemed to think hard, "I got it!"

(With the others)

"Great you'll are here!" Hilary was happy to say the least. "And now we can move to our next step of _'the plan'_" all looked at each other before saying, "So, what _is_ the second phase of _'the plan'_' Hilary felled anime style.

"What, don't tell me you haven't come up with the second step yet!" all shuck their heads.

"Um, well lets see…" she tried to think of a romantic scene when she was interrupted.

"Why not put them in a closet." Come the bore replied from the violet-haired Russian; all, except him, felled anime style with a sweat-drop on their heads.

"I don't think so, it has to be more romantic then that." The brunet girl said.

"I don't know Hil, it may actually work." Kenny was deep in thought; the others seemed to agree.

"No way in hell!" she exclaimed all looked pale and scare from the sudden flames that had appeared behind their friend.

"I agree with her, lets try something different, like um, I got it!" Tala had a mischievous glint in his ocean blue eyes. Now it was Hilary's and the others turn to look scare, as the same flames, only ten times in fold, surrounded the redhead. When the flames _disappear_ all huddled together and were laughing mysteriously.

"All get the plan?" asked the still grinning Russian, all agree.

"Well, we should go back, Tyson might be dying of boredom knowing Kai." Max suggested.

"Oh, all right, lets see what they are up to." Rei also agreed, they turned to the two Russians.

"Ah, and congratulations, how long has it been?" said boys blushed.

"Four months." Answered an embarrassed redhead. Both Bryan and Tala were going out now. The others smiled.

(With the group as they arrived at the dojo)

"Hey, have you guys seen Tyson or Kai?" questioned a confused Kenny, they answered no.

"That's funny, I'm sure that they didn't have any plans for today." Pondered Rei.

"Have you check their rooms?" inquired Bryan, they said yes.

"Well, the only place to check is the dojo." Max said thoughtful. So the group left in search of their two friends. When they arrived there the doors were closed.

"Come, let's check." They got closer and were able to hear sounds coming from inside, curious they placed their heads on the door and waited.

(Inside)

"Kai, you idiot that hurt!" Tyson said.

"Sorry, Tyson, here let me try this."

"You can't do that!"

(Outside)

"What the hell are they doing?" whispered Tala to the others whom were also confused.

(Inside)

"You moron, you're doing it all wrong!"

"Well, you're the expert in this field, I'm only good at beyblading." Come the replied from a tired Kai.

"Well, if you spent more time in having _fun_, instead of always bladeing, you wouldn't suck so badly!" come the also tired comeback from a panting Tyson.

(Outside)

"That's it I'm going in!" declared a determine Hilary, so she opened the doors. They weren't prepared to the sight they encountered before them, there in the middle of the dojo were Tyson and Kai, and both were…

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

**Brt:** So that's the end of the sixth chapter, hope you like it. Also at the end it isn't what your thinking, ok! ;D in the next chapter it will have what they were doing, and _'the plan'_ will go in its way! See you next time. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Brt:** So sorry for taking so long to update, but I was thinking (the whole time!) about the ending for Wish Come True. Which by the way thanks all whom review ;D I'll try to update more frequently, and I'll stop this note short and let you enjoy the story :D

**Warnings:** Yaoi, occ, and a lame attempt at humor.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine!

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

When Hilary opened the doors the sight that they witness was one they weren't expecting. There in the middle of the dojo floor were Tyson and Kai playing… Twister all gave a sigh of relief or disappointment; they didn't know which of the two it was.

"Hi guys!" Tyson called from his position, Kai also said hello. The others were just standing there not moving, all were watching the two boys, whom were in a _weird_ position: Kai was practically on top of Tyson, who say boy was facing Kai.

"Um, hi to you too!" Max finally, after several blinks, found his voice. Suddenly an idea formed on top of Tala's head, which was part of his plan, (plan that involved both boys to be in a compromising situation, and then remember them about it all the time until they confessed to the other.) and besides, Twister is a game with many _accidents_.

"Well, this was disappointing." The redhead was silently prying for the others to catch on what he was doing. While the others were looking at him with what-the-hell looks.

"What do you mean?" Kai narrowed his crimson eyes. Finally Tala's prying was heard…

"Yeah, you're right, I thought they were doing something _more _interesting." Helped Bryan with a mischievous grin. They all stared at the two Russians when suddenly both Tyson and Kai starter to blushed a nice shade of red, but didn't lose their balance; Tala cursed at this. When again he got an idea.

"Hey, Kai lets beybattle!" say boy whom had controlled his blushed to a minimal pink tint looked at the redhead, only to see a beyblade coming at them, startle Tyson tried to put his hands up his head, but since his hands where behind Kai's he made say boy lose his balance making them fall and…

The small group of friends stared at the boys in front of them shock writing in their faces, but inwardly they were celebrating. When both boys pulled away from the kiss, they had created a new shade of red known to man. Tyson and Kai were looking at each other not believing that they had actually kiss their secret crush, so they did what some would do in situations like this; they fainted. The group stared at the fainted boys before bursting into loud cheers and wide grins, and gave each high-five. Tala gave a kiss to Bryan.

"Um, guys shouldn't we help them?" asked Rei, all sweat-dropped.

(A little while after they helped get Tyson and Kai in their rooms)

"I can't believe they fainted, guess they couldn't handle it." Max said sited at the couch Rei sitting close to him.

"Yeah, well, what now?" Hilary said while looking at the new _master-mined_ who happens to be no other then Tala.

"Well, lets see, we already put them in a compromising situation, so I guess…" all were waiting for a respond, suddenly Tala's face broke in a wide smile, some starter to move away from him.

"Camping." Stare blink, blink; all felled anime style.

"Camping, how is that going to help us get Tyson and Kai together?" questioned Kenny way beyond confuse, the others nodded.

"Oh, come on! In the middle of nowhere they can get _lost, _and _things_ can happen." They ponder for a while before they too smiled, and all asked when.

"Tomorrow at… lets see, um, six-thirty. How does that sound to you?" they only nodded, and went to sleep.

(At 6:00 A.M)

Kai was dreaming about him confessing to his angel when a damn _devil_ woke him up. Say devil was actually Tala whom just had happened to dump a _bucket_ of ice water on him.

"Tala, you bastard when I get my hands on you, you'll wish you hadn't done that!" was heard all over the dojo.

"Ah, but Kai you wouldn't wake up, and we are already late." Tala tried to defend him self.

"That's not reason for dumping a damn bucket of _ice_ water on someone," then the last part sink in, "What do you, mean by, we are already late?"

Tala tried to seem innocent, "Don't tell me we forgot to tell you that we're going camping?" A vein pop on Kai's head, he was about to explode if it wasn't for Rei stepping in the room.

"Hey Kai, can you help us wake up Tyson?" at the mention of the object of his affections he couldn't help but blush. The two boys at the door saw him, and smiled knowingly at each other. When they arrived at Tyson's room say boy was sound asleep tangle in his sheets. Kai could only smile.

"Kai, wake him up please!" Max whined. The two-tone haired boy walked towards his crush's bed, but when he was passing Max; say boy _accidentally _tripped him. Unable to regain his balance quick enough, Kai grabbed the bed's sheets and felled down, bringing Tyson down with them. Now it was Tyson's turned to be on top, but that wasn't all. The fall also did something else…

Again the three boys found themselves looking shock, and again they were cheering in the inside. Tyson woke to see crimson eyes wide and felt a pair of familiar lips on his; when all registered both scramble to their feats looking down, and a blush on each other's faces.

"Guys hurry up, we're going to be late!" Hilary shouted, they explained everything to Tyson, and they packed their thing. With that they were off.

"I have a question," all in the bus turned to Tyson, "How come we aren't just driving up there?" all looked towards Tala.

"Um, I forgot that we could drive, oops." All were sending him death glares. He may be good with getting people together, but common sense just wasn't his thing.

"Idiot." Was the only thing Tyson and Kai said before a deadly silence felled upon them until…

"Where exactly are we going?" More silence.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

**Brt: **Well, hope you like it, and again I'm sorry for taking so long. I'm having problems with the space bar, and it's driving me crazy. Anyways, now they are going camping; what will happen there? Problems trust me ;) and finally some TyKa :D Good-bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**Brt:** Thanks to all whom took the time to send me a review; thanks a bunch! Anyways I'm sure you came for the story so here it is:D

**Warnings:** The usual.

**Disclaimer:** Same as above.

787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878

It hadn't passed an hour when Tala gave them the details of their camping trip: turns out he and Kenny had contacted Mr. Dickenson and had asked him to rent them a bus, which he did. Mr. D. had also rented them a cabin near a lake, though Kai wasn't so sure about the details of the house, because Tala had walked out of the room with the telephone. When the bus had stopped in front of the dojo he was impress by the size; it was big enough to fit fifty people, but he had guess Mr. D. was trying to help. Still… he was asking a question to himself ever since the drive had started. Why was he sitting with Tyson?

Oh, but don't get him wrong, he enjoyed being close to his midnight blue haired angel, what he didn't get was that it was only _them_ whom were sited together, not even Tala was with Bryan, and this was what he found very strange. Why not move to a different seat? Well he did have thought that, but the others all put either themselves or their suitcases in _one_ seat. Leaving no room for him or Tyson to sit by themselves.

"So, how long till we get there?" Tyson said with a yawn; he wasn't a not a morning person.

"Um, lets see… six hours." All turned to look at Tala, whom was lying in his back on the seat.

"That long… might as well get some sleep, see you in a little while." With that Rei, Max, Kenny, Tala, Hilary, and Bryan closed their eye _trying _to fall asleep, until...

"Hey Tala, why aren't you sitting with Bryan?" Kai asked looking outside the window. Immediately twelve pair of eyes flew opened all looked at each other wide eye and panicky.

"Um, well… he and I wanted to re-st, yeah! We wanted _a lot_ of rest. So, see you in a while!" he put a blanket over his head and turned to his side, all sweat-dropped.

"Yeah, us too!" they put blankets over their heads also.

"Hey, Kai catch!" say boy looked up only to see Rei throwing a blue blanket at them. He caught it before it hit Tyson's head; Kai glared at Rei, whom smiled and returned to _try_ to sleep.

"Um, Rei we need another blanket." The drowsy Granger said yawning. Rei gave him a sorry look before saying; "Sorry Ty, but there's only one left. Guess you need to share, sorry." Kai looked at the blanket and then at Tyson a small blushed appeared on their cheeks. Not knowing their friends had hidden.

"You can use it if you want." Kai said looking away from sleepy copper eyes.

"Why don't we just share it?" Tyson suggested, the two-tone boy thought about it and agreed. So now the two boys were sited close to each other with a blanket around them. Kai was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed that Tyson had fallen asleep until he felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked over his side only to see midnight blue hair abstract his view, when it all click he starter to blush different shades of red. He was about to wake Tyson up when suddenly Tyson hugged his waist; Kai was shocked, and didn't move for about five minutes.

"Ty, um, wake up." But his voice was quiet and below a whispered.

In the inside he felt a warm and happy sensation and wanted to hug the boy next to him, but only let a small smile graced his face. It wasn't long before Kai also felled asleep in the process hugging back the midnight haired angel.

When the others _woke _up they sat up in a sitting position all having the identical smiles. Kenny grabbed Dizzy and starter to film them.

"Kenny, what are you doing?" Max whispered at the brunette confusion showing in his sky blue eyes.

"I just thought they would like to see it, when they're together. That's all." All had doubtful expressions, but they agreed non-the less.

"So, what should we do now?" Hilary said whispering, "I mean; they all ready kissed, twice, and we hadn't even planed them!" that was true, the first kiss Tala had just saw the opportunity, because it was easy to fall on Twister. The other kiss, Max had just tripped Kai thinking he would land on top of Tyson. He hadn't thought that they would end up kissing, _again_.

"Ok, you're right, but I have a plan. I asked Mr. D. how the cabin looks like, and he told me that it has enough rooms for every one to have their own. So, what I was thinking was that instead of telling them. We'll say to them that there aren't enough rooms, and that we have to share, is that all right with you all?" all smiled and agreed. They also saw that the-soon-to-be-couple weren't going to wake up soon, and so decided to sit with their friends, two already couple; Bryan and Tala, Kenny with Hilary, and Rei with Max. Neither knowing what will happen in their camping trip.

373737373737373737373737373737373737373737373737373737373737373737373737

**Brt:** Yey I'm done with another chapter! Will Kai and Tyson figure out their friends' plans? Or are they going to fall victims of their matchmaker plans? Will I update sooner? Who know, I don't (only the two first questions I know! XD) See-ya, R&R! (Transmission out)


	9. Chapter 9

**Brt: **First of all: THANK-YOU :D your reviews are great! Any ways here's the chapter! (Short and sweet :)

**Warnings:** -Looks at previous chapters-

**Disclaimer:** -starts listing why I don't own it-

898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898898

"Hey, kid wake up. We're here." Tala was awakened by someone shaking his shoulder. He slowly opened his blue eyes and stared confusedly at the bus-driver.

"What…" was the only thing he was able to sound.

"We reach our destination, can you please wake your friends?" the red head nodded and the bus-driver went away.

"Hey, Bry… wake up, we're here." His companion opened his eyes and stood up stretching. When Tala was sure Bryan was well awake, he looked at his surroundings and _almost_ saw everyone wide-awake; Tyson and Kai were still in each other's arms.

"Hey guys!" the others still tired only nodded their greetings, "Wow, I feel the joy." He said it sarcastically.

"Well, lets wake them up." Hilary suggested. Tala saw yet _another_ opportunity to _help_ them confess to each other, or at least one of them.

"Wait! Don't wake them just yet, I have a plan." Soon everyone was standing in a circle around Tala.

"Kenny, Hilary, I want you to take Kai and Tyson's bags and put them in one of the rooms, got it?" the two said yes, and were off.

"Now Rei, Max I want you to take Kenny and Hilary's as well as yours bags and also put them in a room, Bryan you'll take ours. Then I want you all to do something to the remaining rooms, so they wont suspect a thing, got it?" and they too were gone, leaving a very pleased redhead with the task of waking his two friends.

"Oh, Kai… wake up!" he tried not to laugh, and so only let a grin appear on his pale face. Kai stirred but didn't open his eyes.

"Kai, wake up!" he said it a bit louder, this time Kai opened his crimson eyes, only for them to get wider noticing his and Ty's position. Tala's grin, if possibly, got wider.

"Yes, as you can see we're here." The two-tone boy just nodded, unable to say a thing.

"Can you please _carry_ Tyson inside?" the information slowly sink on Kai's head when…

"What? Why me?" Tala was ready to answer.

"Because you're the one whom is _hugging _him, and I need to unpack, now be careful!" he left a beet red Kai, seeing as he didn't have much choice Kai gathered Tyson in his arms and took two steps before stopping frozen in place; Tyson had wrapped his arms around his captain.

'_Ok, breath is just Tyson… whom you had a _huge_ crush since a long time, and has his arms around me. Damn hell,'_ he thought about something before thinking, _'no, damn Tala and the others!'_

"Hey, kid, you ok?" Kai was brought back to reality by the bus-driver's voice. He only nodded and step off the bus.

"Now remember, I'll be back in five days, ok?" again he settle for a nod. The bus was gone before he was able to blink, he turned towards the cabin only to see a _big _house, it could probably hold twelve people; little did he knew their friends' plans.

"Kai, hurry up!" yelled Max from above a window; Kai's blush was reduced to a small line of red across his cheeks. When he reached the porch the door was open for him, and he stepped inside with Tyson, only to be blinded by a flash of light, and a 'click' sound.

'_What the hell was that, damn I can't see.'_ When he was able to blink away the whites pots from his line of vision, he was able to see Tala, Bryan, Rei, Max, and Hilary all smiling nervously at him. He looked towards the light source only to find Kenny holding a camera in his hands a mischievous smile on his face. Kai's eyes turned to glare at Kenny.

"What the hell was that for?" his voice was low and treating, say boy just waved the picture and said…

"This is payback for making me run laps?" all, excluding Kai, felled anime style with big sweat-drops on their heads, Kai's glare turn murderous.

"Kenny, give me that damn picture _now_." If words would kill, poor Chief would of have been dead and buried by now.

"Um, let me think… no." and he left leaving several pair of eyes following his retreating back. Kai turned to the others, whom paled…

"We didn't do anything!" and they left only for Tala to poke his head and said; "Yours and Tyson's room is in the second floor two doors to the left." And again he was gone. The in formation hit home…

"What!" he received no answer. When Kai gave up and went to their room only to find one bed. He cursed all the gods he knew, and was amazed at how many he knew.

He put Tyson on the king size bed and stood there watching _his_ angel, without knowing what he was doing he lent and pressed his lips gently on top of the midnight haired youth, a content smile appeared on his face, and with that he left to have a_ talk_ with Kenny.

565656565656565656565656565656565656565656565656565656565656565656565656

**Brt:** Hi, and hope you enjoy it, R&R see you later :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Brt:** THANK-YOU FOR REVIEWING! I'm happy :D (I made a new friend its name is… Coffee! XD) I usually don't like coffee, and I'm not able to hold it either. So, I starter laughing and smiling;_a lot_,my parents and teachers _said_ I was crazy (Shows how much faith they have on me ;.;) anyways I have one piece of advice: Don't drink coffee before school, especially if you can't hold it, and your teachers are boring (They give you hell for laughing in class :) Here's the chapter:D

**Warnings:** -read previous chaps-

**Disclaimer: **-same as above-

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Tyson woke up with a huge smile adorning his face, he had a dream about Kai confessing to him and kissing him. Something he knew it would never ever happen, but still…

'_The kiss seemed and _tasted_ real,_' he licked his lips, _'… strawberry-mint.' _The next thing he noticed was that he was in a room, and figured he was at the _cabin_ Mr. D. had rented them. The other thing was noticing his and Kai's bags in a corner…

'_So, I'm sharing the room with Kai? Ok, breath is no big deal, right?'_ his mind starter wandering and came with interesting, and embarrassing, ways he could mess up and do something stupid in front of Kai. _'Damn it all!'_ he got out of bed in search of a watch, totally forgetting he was wearing one.

'_Jeez, where the hell is a damn watch for… oh, yeah I'm wearing one, silly me!'_ Tyson checked his watch and found out he had been asleep for about…

"Ok, Kai woke me," he blushed remember how _exactly_ he had awaken; the kiss still fresh in his mind, "…at six-thirty, the bus picked us up at seven-thirty and it took six hours to get here so I have sleep a total of…" he wasn't able to finish because he was interrupted by a shout…

"Kenny come back here, I'm going to kill you!" that was defiantly Kai's voice.

'_What the hell?'_ curious he opened the door and headed down the hall towards the stairs. Tyson stepped on the last step and was about to turn the corner when Kenny came running, Kai right behind him. The midnight-haired boy didn't have time to get out of the way and Kai wasn't able to stop, resulting in both hitting the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"Guys, are you ok?" Max asked the two dazed boys.

"I think so… um, Kai, can you get off of me?" Kai looked down at the boy below him and nodded blushing. The others were trying to stiffen laughter that was treating to come out, but afraid they would get Kai even more angrier decided to hold it. Kai got up from Tyson, and to everyone's surprised grabbed the smaller boy's hand and dragged him to the kitchen and the door made a small 'thud' as it closed.

"What just happened?" a _very _confused Rei asked, no one answered him.

(At the kitchen)

Poor Tyson was confused as hell; Kai had just grabbed his hand without saying anything, and practically drag him to the kitchen.

"I thought you might be hungry." Kai explained as if readind the other's thoughts, while getting out theingredients for sandwiches.

"Yes, thank-you." Both sat in silence eating their turkey sandwiches, but the silence was broken when a thought passed Tyson's mind…

"How did I end up in the bed?" Kai, whom had being drinking water, splutter it all around the poor midnight-blue haired boy.

"I'm so sorry Ty!" exclaimed Kai helping Tyson dried his face, but the smaller boy wasn't paying attention to Kai make an idiot out of himself, instead he was deep in thought. When Kai noticed that the other boy was not paying attention he moved closed to him.

"Ty, are you listening to me?" no answer, "Hey, I'm trying to make conversation here!" this time he move a hand in front of Tyson's face and received an answer…

"Ty?" he gave a confused stared at the boy sitting next to him, and when realization hit home a nice shade of crimson appeared on the two-tone boy.

"Yes, well if you mind me calling you like that I can say your na-"

"No! If you want you can call me that, you can!" both were sporting blushed cheeks. "You want to help me unpack?" Tyson asked timidly at Kai, whom only nodded. When they were out of the kitchen their friends were still shock and hadn't moved from where they had been standing. "You think they'll be ok?" Kai spared a glanced at the small group and said they would survive. So they leftto their room.

(15 min. after the two left ;p)

When they were able to gain some senses all they could do was sigh.

"What the hell are we going to do?" a fluster Hilary asked pullingher hair with both hands.

"I don't know… Kenny, what's the weather for tomorrow?" asked Tala, whom seemed to have regained all his senses, a mysterious smile on his face.

"It's says that it's going to rain tomorrow, 'bout in the afternoon, why?"

"We're going hiking!" declared a cheerful Tala, all looked at him as if he was crazy, "What? Besides this _is _a camping trip!" they had no other choice they knew he was right, sadly.

The whole day was uneventful say for Tala voicing his plan, and some disagreeing with it, but after Tala remained them that they only had four days after tomorrow, they eventually agreed. So, it was decided; tomorrow they would all go hiking.

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

**Brt: **Yes, I'm done! And the story is _almost _finished and sorry for not putting this early, but I'm writing _a lot _of different chapters for different stories, and I'm thinking of doing a Beyblade high school fic, I know original, but still it isn't getting out of my head, so look for it. Also I'm putting a new chapter to my Naruto fic, and others, so yea. In a final note: **Thank-you** Serenity Cathedral a.k.a serena429 for supporting me and reading my stories. Truly THANKS :D see you later!


	11. Chapter 11

**Brt: **I'm so sorry for taking as long as I did in updating, for that reason I'm posting another chapter after this one (Meaning in the same day!). I'll make the note short so enjoy! ;D

**Warnings: **Ooc, yaoi, the same.

**Disclaimer:** I believe that Beyblade is own by a rich person, which couldn't be me because I'm broke!

§§------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------§§

Tyson and Kai were unpacking their things and the room was silent, too silent for the poor midnight-haired boy's liking. He wanted to make conversation to his roommate but didn't trust his voice to work fully; of the corner of his eye he saw his captain holding a book…

'_Damn, don't tell me he found the recipe book!'_ he turned his head to get a better look, not really needing to do, as Kai himself turn with a amused expression on his face.

"Why do you have this?" laughter could be easily detect in his amused voice.

"Um, well, Ray gave it to me saying something that I shouldn't eat sandwiches, while he was gone all the time." When he was finish his face matched the color of his jacket. Then something unexpected happened; Kai's shoulders where starting to shake, worry that the boy before him was sick or something Tyson was by his side in record time holding Kai's shoulders.

"Kai! are you alright?" to his surprised the two-tone boy laughed and by the time he finished his sides hurt, Tyson glance at him and crossing his arms said it wasn't funny, which led to another fit of laughter.

"Ha… sorry Ty, but you should of have seen your face, you looked so cute!" both froze, Kai realizing what he had said and Tyson hearing it, the older of the two didn't said anything and stood up from his spot from the wooden floor; eyes shield with his bangs he left as the door made a 'click' sound as it closed. Tyson was left sitting staring at the book on his hands, a sad smile on his tan face.

The night was chilling and the stars were shining brightly without a care in the world. Keeping secrets and watching as humans do their nightly life, seeing a lonely figure sitting at the edge of the reflecting lake, his hair was played by the chilled wind and yet he didn't move even as the cold wind was hitting against him. How could he be such a fool, not noticing that the other made him say and do… normal things, he scowled himself for feeling like this.

Feeling hopeless in seeing the other one suffer from his harsh treatments and insults, feeling empty when he's gone and the love he was painfully aware of existing even though he never acted upon, nor gave it importance. He remembered the many, too many for his liking, times where he had told/yelled the other boy that he didn't need his help, and he would never ask for it. He smiled bitterly and thought that pride had defiantly won those battles, and wasn't able to change it even if he wanted to.

Kai shudder as a particularly cold wind hit him and made a shiver run down his spine, he wanted to go and lay close to the angel that he knew would be asleep by now, but he let his pride once again win the battle, besides if Tyson was still awake he wouldn't want to face him now. He didn't know _how_ too.

Looking up in the sky he saw the moon being covered by dark clouds and found himself thinking about the sun and comparing it with Tyson, and the moon as himself. The sun would shine and some how made the people feel good and happy, just as Tyson did with others he was a ray of shine, Kai guessed, in every friend he made, he made them see the good of things. Even if something was impossible to do or achieve. The moon however, didn't do such things instead it made people tired and moody, sure the moon did have its beauty but was rather ignored by people, something that always happened to him.

In all he saw them as being opposites of each other, just as he was from Tyson, but despite the differences he was able to spot one similar thing about them… the clouds; clouds that are able to abstract peoples' view from them and cover them in a protective layer of the sort from curious looks. Something he knew he and the other boy had also in common, they hide from their true feeling and decided that it's best to ignored them, letting them sink furthered down, unconsciously acting upon them; for this he was happy.

Knowing that they were different, but equally the same made him more conscience of the fact that his love for the other wouldn't, couldn't happen, he wouldn't make the most important person in his life suffer for him, and couldn't see him sink down with him. Tears that he didn't know had fallen from his unblinking eyes started to run freely, not bothering to wiped them away he stood up, body protesting from the numbness it had accustomed to, and the wind colder then before wiping his face as the tears wouldn't stop. Looking at his reflection on the lakes' surface he thought of how pathetic he looked, sighing he made his way towards the only person whom cared.

Opening and stepping inside the room Kai didn'tdare to look at the sleeping form of his roommate, instead he grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom to change. Upon finishing brushing his teeth he went towards his side of the bed put the covers over him, not bothering to look at his _friend_ deciding that the only way to keep Tyson safe from further insults and harsh treatments, courtesy of him, was to push away the only person whom cared and the only one he cared for.

He sighed and looked at the clock, but spotted a folded piece of paper, curious he reached for it and opened it inside there was a simple phrase that made his heart cry in pain and sorrow.

'_Good night Kai, sweet dreams.'_

He knew that the task beforehand was, no, _is_ one of the toughness decisions he had ever had to make, and he felled asleep as a single tear made its way down his cheek.

§§-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------§§

**Brt:** So this was a kind of Kai's inner conflicts, next chapter up is the hiking trip, where Kai is still struggling about his feelings. What will he chose, love or loneness? ;D


	12. Chapter 12

**Brt: **This chapter has the hiking trip so yeah, enjoy :D (My notes are smaller, I wander if I need a social life? xp)

**Warnings:** Can't think of any…

**Disclaimer:** -sarcastically- Yes I own Beyblade… hey look a flying pig!

║------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------║

Tala walked inside the kitchen yawning but stopped half way, Kai Hiwatari was sitting in a chair drinking coffee a magazine on his hands. The redhead raised a brow, but he wasn't surprised to find his best friend waked at this hour it was _'normal'_ for him, what surprised him was the fact that he looked in a way _colder._

"Hey Kai, good morning!" his Russian companion lowered the magazine and stared at his friend.

"Hn." Kai stood up from the chair and walked towards the door, Tala was shock he hadn't here Kai said his famous respond, from what he could gather from the others was that Kai said at least a good morning or something.

"Hey Kai?" say blue head turned glaring at the redhead, whom involuntary cringe, "Could you wake Tyson up, please?" he was sure Kai's glared turned harder and colder, Tala had started to sweat.

"Why cant you?" was his imagination or had Kai's question dropped the temperature down? In any case it was cold.

"Um, never mind… I'll ask someone else." The two-tone boy nodded and opened the door and was about to step outside when Tala's curiosity piked up and he asked nervously; "Where… are you going?" without turning around he responded.

"I'm going to practice." And he was gone, the Russian didn't know why, but he felled to the floor, all his strength was gone and wasn't able to get up again. That's how the remained households, including Tyson, found him; in a record time Bryan was besides his boyfriend and asking him question. The others looked at their friend waiting for an answer but the blue eye blader said he was fine and they should probably eat before setting out on their trip.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Bryan was unconvinced by his redheads' answers and was determined to comfort him about it. For now he would be quite.

"Guys, I'm fine, don't worry… are you done getting ready for the hike?" all nodded except for one.

"What are you guys talking about?" all glared at a sweat-dropping redhead; he hadn't said anything to Tyson and Kai.

"Nice going Tala." Ray's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't worry, Tyson can you tell Kai for us?" Max said while pouring syrup on his pancakes, say boy nodded and was out of the kitchen without saying goodbye. As soon as they knew that he was gone they immediately surrounded Tala, whom looked surprised.

"Ok, Tala spill it." incredible it was the Chief whom said it, and the redhead explained everything, except the part where he felt feared, that had happened with Kai. Once he had finished the other's eyes were filled with worry, and started saying if he had just imagine it to which he said that he hadn't.

"What should we do now?" Hilary's voice was uncertain, but no one answered her.

(Outside)

Tyson had looked for Kai for a while now and hadn't found him, yet.

"Hey Kai!" say youth was standing at the edge of the lake staring at his reflection, and contemplating his final decision.

"Hn?" his glared was back again, but Tyson had gotten use to it, and knew it was Kai's way of defending himself from others, but why did it hurt so much?

"I just came to tell you we're going hiking!" the other just closed his eyes and say that he wasn't interested in going babysitting, he had _better_ things to do; _'Yeah, more like trying to get you out of my head.'_

"Oh, come on Kai, it should be fun!" the other refused and said to leave him alone; _'I need to sulk.'_ The boy wasn't going to give in and made a drastic decision.

"Lets beybattle!" Kai looked at him and said he was no match for him; "Then how about this, if I win you have to come with us, and if I lose we'll leave, how dose that sound?"

"What!" apparently the others choose that exact moment to make their appearance, all looking wide eye at both teens, then a deadly silence felled upon them, all waiting for a respond. Kai thought about it and weighted his choices, in one hand he would finally leave the 'nature' and how it made Tyson looked more… he didn't think any more he choice was made, on the other if he lose he would have to go with them, but the younger boy wouldn't fight hard, would he?

"Whatever, lets go." And both launched their blades and immediately starting hitting each other not waiting for an opening. Kai was surprised by the sheer determination displayed on the younger boy's face, did he really wanted him to go with them, but why?

"Dragoon!"

"Dranzer!"

The great beasts emerged from their bits and hanged over their masters waiting for their commends and when they heard them they headed towards the other trying to win the battle for their masters.

"Come on Dragoon!"

"Go Dranzer!"

Clashing together and tackling, neither backing out of their attacks.

"Whom do you think will win?" Max was watching with interest the others doing the same.

"I don't know, both are equally in power, so it could go either way." Kenny said recording the battle.

"Tyson." All averted their gaze from the battle to Bryan, whom had his arms crossed and was leaning against a tree.

"Tyson has an indescribable determination to win in any cost." That was all that he said before smirking. Confused the rest glanced at each other then at the battle. Kai seemed to be deep in thought and not concentrating in the battle, Tyson was another story; he was putting everything in his blade and the battle encouraging Dragoon and slamming Kai's Dranzer's blade.

"Dragoon, final attack!" the blue dragon slam hard on the majestic bird and it went flying crashing down and finally stopping at the foot of his master. Kai stared down on it and without saying a word picked it up; he walked towards the _cabin_ not sparing a glanced at the midnight haired boy.

"Remember the deal Kai!" he shouted after the retreating back of his captain.

"Whatever, I'll go get ready." He said as the door closed behind him. When he was gone they begun to celebrate, all were content, except a depressed Tyson Granger. As time passed and everyone was ready they soon found themselves walking up a dirt road behind the _cabin._ They saw wild animals, but not really dangerous ones, which was a relief for them. After a while of walking and talking they eventually grew quiet, just hearing and seeing the beauty nature had to offered.

"I'm tired!" whined Kenny others agreeing with him.

"It's boring." Bryan said even _more_ bored then he already was.

"I'm hungry, tired, and bored!" Kai felt his eye twitch, and glaring turned to a whining redhead, whom seeing the glared directed at him stopped immediately.

"Then why done we go _back?_" he said trough gritted teeth and a glare that would make even the bravest tremble. They nodded their heads and Kai stalked past them going back to where they had came from. They hadn't walked far when it starter to rain, first it was a light drizzle which turned to a pouring of cold droplets. Kai was so angry that he didn't paid attention to it and didn't even turn around once seeing if the others were following or not.

He was so mad that he didn't hear the frantic shouts of his friends until he felt a hand grabbed his shoulder, and was turned to stare at a worry fill blue eyes.

"Tyson slipped on the mud, I think he twisted his ankle!" Tala shouted over the rain hoping to be heard. When it finally sunk on Kai's brain without thinking nor saying anything he run back to were sure enough the others were standing in a circle looking at Tyson, whom was holding his ankle with both hands putting pressure on it. Kai stood still just watching everything he saw the boy's face cover with small scratches resulting from the fall, his eyes were closed tightly and was obviously in pain.

"Tyson you ok?" Max was worried so were the rest of them.

"I'm ok, the pain will go away soon." He tried to say above the rain.

"Idiot." All turned with surprised eyes at Kai whom had his eyes abstracted by his bangs; "…idiot." he mutter again walking closer towards the injured Tyson.

"Yeah, I know sorry Kai, but, um, I'll be all right." He couldn't stared at Kai nor spared a glanced at him, but some how he was able to tell that his captain was standing above him, as the rain had stopped. Suddenly he felt more drops of water, but since when were the rain drops warm?

Tyson slowly dared to glance at his captain direction and was hit by some more warm drops, his eyes widen seeing something that he never ever thought would be able to see; tears. Kai was crying, but why? Poor boy was so confuse as more tears slipped down Kai's eyes and travel down his cheeks landing on his tan face.

"Idiot…" the older boy kept repeating over and over again, before kneeling down in front of the confused boy and surprised him by wrapping his arms around him hugging him tight, afraid he would go away. Kai by know was crying softly arms holding him in placed. Tala mentioned for the others to follow him and they did, knowing that they both needed to be alone, it didn't matter if it was pouring rain.

Tyson didn't know how long it had passed and didn't care all he knew was that Kai was hugging him and crying, that's when he felt his own tears run down to join Kai's. He felt confused but with it came another sensation one that weighed down his heart even more;fear. Fear of what may happen next, and so they both stayed there and the only thing Tyson could do was to hug the other boy back, in its own way saying that he was still there close to him. Tears mixed with rain, which washed them away, but it could not wash away their fears, or their love.

║-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------║

**Brt: **Enjoyed it? well, the story is almost done, one more chapter to go, then I'll be working in a school fic. Thank-you so very much for reviewing :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Brt:** First of all thanks to: Road Kill Roko, Kai's the Best, LiahwoodsKainTalalover, FireieGurl, Laurelleaves, Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. serena429, takuya, Bloodlust240, Horrorburn, Minako Mikoto, genbo, Sacrifice Of An Angel, Yami Kage Ookami Hiwatari, allieb 13, Street-Rats-Unite, and Nkingy, for sending me your reviews :D this final chapter will have some humor and fluff! Enjoy :D

**Warnings: **-stares at screen-

**Disclaimer:** -still looking at screen-

§§11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111§§

The rain hadn't eased and the cold droplets kept falling down on the two figures whose shadows were merge into one. The midnight haired boy's tighten his embraced when the two-tone boy starter to shiver, obviously he was cold for being outside in the rain for so long. Though he didn't blame him, he himself was cold, and could only wonder how long they have been out. The tears had long since stop, and so they stayed silent; hearing as the rain hit the ground, trees, and everything. Letting nothing to be saved from its cold shower, washing away its impurity.

"Kai?" his only respond was Kai tightening his hold on him, afraid of letting go. "Kai, we need to head back, we might get sick… _please_." His pleading was heard as his captain lifted his head from Tyson's neck, eyes unreadable; rain had long ago washed his tears.

"Tyson, I want to say… say something important to you." The two-tone's voice was uncertain, Tyson was shocked to be able to finally read those usually empty orbs, the emotions that flicker on his crimson-red eyes were too fast to read, but he was able to see some of them; fear and…hope?

Kai lowered his head, and his eyes were hiding by his bangs he bit his lower lip and holding his angel he said loud and certain three words that left the younger boy shocked. Three words that he never ever thought he would hear for the ice king himself…

"Tyson, I love you." His voice held not a trace of uncertainly nor hesitation, and was spoken as though he had used them many times, filled with tenderness and love that made the midnight haired boy feel a warm sensation. With out a second thought, Kai hugged the young blader one last time, thinking that if he dared to glance at those beautiful eyes, they would be fill with disgust and hatred.

Taking the silence as a wrong way, Kai starter to lift his numbed body away from his teammate's, only to be tackle to the muddy ground by the young boy wrapping his arms around his neck, "Ty-son?"

"Don't leave, don't walk away stay with me, _please_!" Kai's only respond was wrapping his arms around Tyson's waist and saying nothing more. Some time passes and Kai, whom didn't like the idea said; "Ty, we need to go back." Tyson said all right but didn't move. The two-tone boy closed his eyes, thanking the gods that it wasn't raining any harder now, just a small drizzle.

Finally Tyson lifted his head above Kai's and stared at him, Kai waited patiently for the other to speak; "Do you really mean it?" a nod, "good, because that makes two of us." He had a big smile and his eyes were shining with untold happiness. _'Is he saying what I think he is?'_ his thoughts were interrupted by a hand stroking his cheek, looking directly at Tyson's eyes, he was able to find his answer, yet… he wanted to hear it.

"Kai, I love you too." Time seemed to stop as lips met for their first _real_ kiss. Partying with blushed on their cheeks, they stared at each other with love in both their eyes, Tyson licked his lips, _'Strawberry… mint? Funny I dream about the exact same…flavor. Could it be that, nah.'_

"You ok?" Kai's question broke trough Tyson's train of thoughts, and he blushed from embarrassment and replied that he was fine. "Well, we need to head back now." Another nod and Tyson lifted himself from _his_ boyfriend and extended a hand to help him, whom in turned grabbed it and lifted himself with the help.

"Um, Kai?" yes, replied Kai raising a brow, hair sticking to his face from the still falling rain, "I think we're lost." Say boy laughed shocking the blue head, which in turned stared at him in disbelief, how could someone laugh at the seriousness of the situation?

"No, we're not silly, " his voice held a teasing tone, "we just need to follow this road and we'll be there in no time!" Tyson's blushed returned full blast, he hadn't paid attention to where they had gone to, he was busy thinking about Kai's sudden mood swings. The two-tone boy stepped closer to the blushing teen and said, "Come on, I'll help you. I don't think you'll be able to walk, being injured and all."

"Besides, if you get lost, I'll be there to find your path." Tyson could only smile and replied.

"And if you fall, I'll be there to catch you." So Kai carried Tyson on his back, both boys weren't able to find their backpacks, thinking that the others had taken them. When they reached the _cabin,_ the door was open by a happy Max.

"Tyson! Are you all right?" he said he was, and Tala suggested for them to take a bath and change their wet clothes, so they wouldn't catch a cold. They did what they were told, Kai taking the downstairs bathroom, while Tyson took the upstairs one.

(With the others: humor thing :)

Bryan stepped inside the kitchen to find his Tala, and Max preparing hot chocolate for Tyson and Kai, he went to fridge intending to grab a soda, and couldn't help hear their conversation.

"So, Max when are you going to confess to Rei?" Bryan's hand stopped mid-grabbed of the soda, and turned to look at the two, who had their backs to him.

"I don't know, what if he doesn't like me back?" the violet-eyed teen shut the fridge's door close, without a sound.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I and the others could help you, Bryan can help me!"

"You mean like your plans with Tyson and Kai?" the red head nodded and smiling said.

"Yeah, it could be another great plan, we could go on a cruise ship and all those romantic place!" as both, one uncertain, talked about the idea, they didn't noticed the door had opened and closed. Bryan walked towards the living room and heard them talking about something he hoped was not happening,

"So Rei, what do you think of the plan?" Hilary was talking about a plan to help the raven-haired boy confess his feelings. The violet haired boy sighed and couldn't believed that it was happening all over again, they hadn't been that helpful for the other two, so how did they think that they could help Rei and Max? Just as he was thinking about all this, the door to the kitchen opened and out stepped Max and Tala.

"Hey, they haven't returned yet?" Tala asked them and they said no. "Oh, it doesn't matter, they'll came soon enough. Rei, you know, Max and me were talking about taking a vacation…" but sadly he wasn't able to finish as Bryan grabbed both shocked boys, Rei and Max, and without warning pushed them in the closet.

"I want you to talk to each other about your feelings, and I'll let you out as soon as you confess. Got that, good" with that he slammed the door closed in front of the speechless boys and went and sited himself on the couch with a book in hand. The others could only stare at the teen, mouths hanging open, eyes wide. That's how Tyson and Kai found them ten minutes later.

"Is something the matter?" no one answered, he glanced at Kai's direction, which only shrugged his shoulder.

"Here are your hot drinks." Kenny handed them the cup of the still steaming substance and said no more. Bryan suddenly stood from his position and walked to the locked door, he knocked three times and said; "Are you done talking?" there was a pair of yes's and he opened the door to let Rei and Max out, Tyson and Kai looked confused. They also noticed that Rei and Max were holding hands and had crimson on their cheeks, but didn't question them.

"Very good, now, we should probably let Kai and Tyson have some time alone, now all to bed." No one argued and quickly left, Tala grin but said nothing and followed Bryan to their room.

(Fluff thing :)

"What the hell happen just now?"

"Don't know, come lets sit in front of the fire." Suggested Kai leading the way and sitting on the comfortable rug with the cup on his hands. The silence that followed was a welcomed one, both teens enjoying their love's company, and drinking the hot chocolate.

"Kai?"

"Yes?"

Strangely Tyson's face was red, "What do you think about, um, our relationship?" Kai turned towards the, no, his midnight haired boy a brow rise. "What I mean is, how do you viewed it?"

"I guess… is kind of bittersweet love?" he tried fully turning to face Tyson, the younger looked deep in thought before his eyes lit up with happiness and said.

"Nah, I think is more like a sweet love!" silenced followed once again, neither trying to brake it, their eyes met and again time seemed to stop as both lean close to the other, eyes still locked, and lips met in a gentle, yet still having the same exact feelings as before, warm and loving kiss, as they kissed Kai thought that maybe, just _maybe _Tyson was right… maybe it was more like _sweet love_.

§§11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111§§

**Brt: **Thank-you so much for reading the story, and is finally done, finish, the end, fin, ect. Anyways, for those whom didn't understand the part where Kai was saying 'idiot' all over again and again is, because he's, in a way, saying it to himself: because he _was_ an idiot for trying to forget and push the one he loves away. He's, in another way, saying it to Tyson: because he, Tyson, tried to hide his pain. Was that confusing? I'm so sorry if it was.

_"Besides, if you get lost, I'll be there to find your path."_ When i wrote this, i was thinking about season one, where they got lost, and Max made the 'married' coment.

_"And if you fall, I'll be there to catch you."_ This was when Kai defeated Brooklyn, and Kai falls on Tyson's arms. (Really cute moment!)

I'm also working on some AU for Beyblade, Naruto, and Kyou Kara Maoh! Also working on The Fan Club, Sick, Amor Real, and I'm thinking of posting some one-shots, and others, so yeah, I'll be busy! See you later, and again THANK-YOU :D


End file.
